


Oblivious

by ayatoes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, CiRCLE is a mess, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Misaki needs a break, Secret Santa, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, am i funny, please think I'm funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: Misaki wonders whether her band mates who were oblivious were only pretending not to know that she's Michelle or if they were really just dumb. In the end she realizes she still needs a break and a cloning machine.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Matsubara Kanon & Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru & Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift! I'm trying to get back into writing so I thought I'd start off with this one! I'm rusty so I hope I did this one okay! Sorry for the slight OOC, enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Misaki sits back and for the first time in a few months, she lets her thoughts wander back into the past. It’s been a while, perhaps a few years since she last saw them. She breathes out a sigh and rests her cheek against her palm. 

“Years huh?” She muttered to herself. After their high school graduation, Kokoro decided that it was best to disband, after all, it didn’t quite feel like Hello Happy World without the rest of its original members. 

Years since she had last worn that bear costume and the last time, she was called Michelle. She couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic when the name Michelle popped up. If she was being honest, she had never imagined making that many acquaintances with the help of her own costume from her part-time job. Speaking of which, the bear costume has become the mascot of CiRCLE throughout the years and it just stuck around ever since. 

“I do wonder if Kokoro was aware that I was the person inside the mascot.” She muttered, shifting her focus to the fluffy snow that piled up on the tree branch. Tapping her forefinger against the wooden table before letting out a groan when a loud ‘ping’ ruined the silence. Sucking a large amount of air, she pulled out her phone with a frown. 

> ‘Let’s have a reunion at CiRCLE! Please invite Michelle too! OWO -Kokoro’ 

“Speak of the devil.” Locking her screen, she suddenly felt irritated when her phone became a vibrating mess after that one simple message. 

> ‘How fleeting. You shall see me there, little kitten -Kaoru’

> ‘Smile, Yay! I’ll bring croquettes from my family store as a present! -Hagumi’

> ‘That’s a wonderful idea Kokoro-chan! -Kanon’

Don’t get her wrong, Misaki was patient if her years of dealing with the antics of her bandmates along with the rest of the bands from CiRCLE was anything to go by. Sometimes she wished she had just lived as a regular girl, under the bear costume rather than always being chased around by the women in black suits under the Tsurumaki family and playing DJ for their heiress's ridiculous band. 

Scratch that idea, perhaps she could have quit the part-time job and looked for another one, maybe she didn’t have to meet these crazy idiots. Closing her eyes with the incoming headache, she couldn’t help but wonder, yet again, if the three idiots ever knew.

Kokoro was smart but quite naïve and a dreamer so it was hard to tell if she pretended that she and Michelle were different people. Hagumi as well, wasn’t the best in studies but she was indeed athletic, but she was also quite a dreamer perhaps, so she could have pretended. Kaoru, on the other hand, was tricky. Misaki swore she was naïve and seeing how she treats both Michelle and Misaki so differently, she would definitely be surprised if Kaoru knew it all along. 

> ‘Misaki-chan, are you coming? -Kanon’

> ‘Of course, you shall come, it would be a fleeting performance if the whole band could stand on stage. -Kaoru’

“Wait. What?” She felt her heart drop at the message. Does Kaoru actually know?

> ‘Well, we only have one DJ on stage. -Misaki’

> ‘I’m sure Marina-san can arrange that so you and Michelle can play together! -Kokoro’

> ‘Wait no need. -Misaki’

> ‘Maybe for this performance we can throw you up in the air Misaki-kun! -Hagumi’

> ‘No! Maybe something more like making her DJ while hanging her like a butterfly on the stage! -Kokoro’

> ‘Perhaps a more fleeting one like making her pop out from a gift box? -Kaoru’

> ‘I think something much more simple is better… -Kanon’

> ‘We need to introduce Misaki-kun to the public with a BWAW! -Hagumi’

“….” She buried her face against her palms and groaned in annoyance. What did she expect? It wasn’t like any of them exclusively knew except for Kanon that she was Michelle. She loved her bandmates, but their expectations were high, and she didn’t know when they would finally realize that she and Michelle were the same person. But that was a problem for another time, for now, she had to find a way to clone herself.


End file.
